


It's in the little things

by LivingInABox



Series: Ban and Hoji's space-famous marriage [2]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, No Fic, Only Headcanon haha, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Series, Self-Indulgent, ~50 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: OTP rambling that got way too long.--Hoji is too good at avoiding risks, he likes his life stable as it is, and would 10/10 talk himself out of the initial attraction to Ban.
Relationships: Akaza "Ban" Banban/Tomasu "Hoji" Houji
Series: Ban and Hoji's space-famous marriage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's in the little things

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post.](https://hawopro.tumblr.com/post/628094218768973825/send-me-ships-and-ill-do-this-please)
> 
> Some ref to FIOLOL and an unfinished BH fic LOL oops. Enjoy!

_ First to confess their feelings: Ban _

Hoji is too good at avoiding risks, he likes his life stable as it is, and would 10/10 talk himself out of the initial attraction to Ban. Confessing to Hoji is the only way for Ban to stop Hoji from ignoring the very-mutual  _ interest _ , it’s like saying ‘Look at me, I’m here, I like you, you can’t run away now!’

_ First to apologize after a fight: Ban _

He can’t stand being treated indifferently by Hoji. Ban likes their useless banters, likes having Hoji’s attention on him. Receiving Hoji’s professional stone-face treatment, which is reserved for most of the auxiliary officers in base, is annoying. It makes Ban feel like he isn’t special anymore. Anything but that.

_ First to wake up: Hoji _

Six on the dot without any alarm. If they were up late the night before, then he allows himself an extra hour until seven, when Ban’s alarm wakes everybody up except for Ban, whose internal clock is set to twenty before eight. Besides, waking up early means Hoji gets to watch Ban drooling onto the blanket to make fun of him later. 

_ First to fall asleep: Ban _

He spends way too much energy bouncing around people during the day, indulging in various shenanigans with Tetsu and Umeko when there isn’t a case and arguing with Hoji about useless stuff. Yes, he crashes first, but only after wholeheartedly participating in other nighttime activity.

_ The affectionate one: Both _

Ban likes to hang onto Hoji, draping his arm on Hoji’s shoulders, leaning on Hoji when he can because that’s a perfectly-acceptable amount of touching in public. In private, he’s an octopus, can’t get rid of him. Hoji gives out hair ruffles and shoulder pats, but sometimes he forgets and does a little caress on Ban’s neck. The entire team notices.

_ The overprotective one: Both _

Ban knows Hoji can fight his own battle, but his temper could handle only so much before he snaps and threatens to punch someone in the face for shit talking to Hoji. Hoji appreciates it in private; in public, he yanks on Ban’s collar and admonishes him for acting stupid while wearing a badge. Meanwhile Hoji was scared to death after Ban’s stunt with the meteor; he’s a little bit more vigilant with any danger coming Ban’s way despite knowing Ban can totally handle it.

_ The money savvy one: Hoji _

Ban can’t exactly get his salary deposited while being undercover. When he gets back, there is a lot of money to be spent. He orders sushi delivery all the way to F.S. base, sends Hoji presents all the way to Earth–might have impulsively put down a deposit for a house before Hoji finds out and makes Ban stop splurging. Hoji manages the joint account when they move in together. He also coupons.

_ The more charismatic/popular one: Both _

Hoji and his work ethics make him appear serious from outside views. He’s basically a perfect all-rounder Deka. So a lot of people admire him from afar (not knowing about him reverting to a five-year-old when it comes to fighting with Ban.) Ban is overly friendly, a whole puppy, able to get the most shy aux. officer to talk about her six cats and Academy sweetheart. 

_ The better caregiver when the other is sick: Hoji _

Hoji practically raises Miwa, he has to know everything about over-the-counter medicine and children’s sickness, and the ultimate way to make delicious porridge for a child who was picky. He still has how-to books back in the family house. Ban doesn’t get sick often, but Hoji totally has it under control when Ban does. 

_ Does the cooking: Hoji _

Again, Miwa. So obviously he knows how to cook and has years of experience. He also (secretly) enjoys seeing Ban eating his food and gushing about how much he loves it. Ban eats canteen food before Hoji, knows how to perfectly recreate his mother’s old yakisoba recipe, but oversalts everything else.

_ Does the housework: Both _

They both have busy schedules, whoever is free will do the laundry and stock up on groceries at the end of the week. Bathroom cleaning is twice a month, they’ll take turns. Deep house cleaning is done when they both have the same day off. They make a date out of it. Usually finish by the afternoon, leaving enough time for dinner and a movie. 

_ Does most of the speaking: Ban _

Ban speaks about everything and anything, telling Hoji about Murphy, his new F.S. teammates, and the food he manages to cook. Not much about mission because, well, classified. He’s constantly curious about Hoji’s days, has an opinion on almost everything. He’s low-key scared that if they run out of things to talk, Hoji will hang up. Hoji usually stays on the phone until Ban falls asleep without knowing.

_ Designated driver: Ban _

Ban’s been behind the wheels since he was fifteen. Pat Striker is like an extension of his body. He can drive anything that has four or more wheels easy. Hoji prefers the motorcycle, and hasn't driven a car since he got Machine Husky and Pat Gyrer. Well, by the time they move in together, SPD finally developed teleportation tech. But Ban drives on occasion. 

_ Has good penmanship: Hoji _

Before the report system completely switches to digital, they have to write reports out by hand in pen and enter copies in the computer system. Hoji’s reports look like they were printed with Yu Gothic font eleven, consistently every time. Boss makes Ban redo his report once every two that he turns in because his handwriting is basically illegible. 

_ Has a troubled past: Ban _

When he was thirteen, one of the cram school teachers pulled him out of class and told him his mother was dead; an Alienizer’s attack wiped out the entire neighborhood where he lived. His extended family was fighting about who should keep a daughter-in-law’s son. A Dekaranger, whose face Ban didn’t remember, attended the funeral and mentioned to Ban about SPD Academy.

_ Has more experience with relationship: Hoji _

Ban got friend-zoned by Zamuzan Maira. Hoji sort of got rejected by Vino back in their Academy days. But Hoji almost got to third base with Mikean Teresa. It’s one to two, leaning toward Hoji. Ban is eager to learn new things though.

_ Keeps more secrets in the relationship: None _

Being intergalactic-long-distance married means they can’t afford secrets, but they do try to downplay injuries from the job to prevent worrying the other. Want to find out accurate information? Contact Jasmine for Hoji’s, and Mari Gold for Ban’s.

_ Sensitive to subtle changes in their partner: Hoji _

For all the smiles and the pouts Ban wear clearly on his face, he’s very private with his pain and insecurities. Those he shoves down to somewhere in his chest and hopes by the time they come back up, he won’t be as affected anymore. Hoji doesn’t push the issue, but he lets Ban know that Ban doesn’t have to fake anything with him. 

_ The one who proposes: Hoji _

It’s supposed to be a surprise for Christmas, but he impulsively does it in front of the team during overtime. Because what the heck, might as well because the ring is right here, and Ban sees it already. But then they both overthink, and cases/things happen, so Hoji has to do it again, private from the team, but very much in front of strangers, on one knee. 

_ The one who dies protecting their partner: Ban _

Episode 43, please it’s canon. Seriously though, Ban’s body would move before he even thinks about how sad Hoji would be, about Hoji having to clean up the mess after and organizing services. Shame that he makes Hoji cry, but even as he lies in F.S. uniform soaking in a similar red, he wouldn’t say he regrets it. 


End file.
